


The Hill Above the Orange Ocean

by springus



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, The End of Evangelion
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Instrumentality Fails, Movie: The End of Evangelion, Post-The End of Evangelion, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springus/pseuds/springus
Summary: Rei Ayanami pulled a prank on humanity. Shinji suffers because of it, but so does Asuka.
Kudos: 7





	The Hill Above the Orange Ocean

Shinji, once again, could not help feeling alone, just as usual.  
Everything went to shit, not that it was really his fault. Honestly, it was out of his control if humanity would kind of come to an end or not. He just chose not to be a part of it. At this point, Shinji Ikari could not bear the thought of even being human, he could not see himself as one.  
Well, not that it matters now.

He was sitting at the edge of a hill, deeply staring at the head that was sinking into the orange ocean that is now every single human he’s ever met, and the ones that he didn’t even get to meet. He could be a part of it, but that was just another of the many opportunities he had chosen not to take. Being part of something was just never in his plans. He wanted to be alone, because he deserved it.  
He sighed. The incident only occurred a few minutes ago. Ayanami’s giant head was still smiling at him, as if she knew what was coming and was now mocking him. He would not complain, because he did deserve it, and he knew it.

Deep down, he would think of it as if he’d failed his mission. Instrumentality did not work, at all. And where did it go wrong? It would seem not even God knows. Maybe Rei wanted it to fail, maybe that was just her part of the plan. Her gift to humanity.  
He could not think of screaming to the orange ocean, because it was already it screaming at him, and it was a lot angry. Seven billion people were mad at the fourteen years old kid, desperately asking for help or even for an end, because they were in the purest form of agony. The idea was becoming a liquid, the most advanced race that the human being could possibly become. That went wrong, they just became some sort of nauseating orange slime with billions of faces that could only feel pain. Instrumentality was a choice, but now, they were all wondering if they really want this. Of course, you could probably hop off just like Shinji did, but none of them had enough willpower to stop the pain and come back.

The germane grumpy girl, Asuka, did though. She had just come back from that pool of screams and anger, just to show how much fight she had in her. She went to speak to Shinji, since she needed someone to put the blame. She tried to find the words, which was now a hard task, even for the girl who always had the right answer at the tip of her tongue. She tried to find a way to put all her disappointment, hatred and disgust, but she couldn’t. She could only think of a single word.

“Why?”

He could not find an answer to that question. His eyes teared up; he could not stop looking at the enormous head that looked like it was laughing at both of them. So Asuka shook his shoulders and screamed into his face.

“Why can’t you do anything right, you worthless piece of shit?”

She started to desperately cry, letting go of Shinji and hugging herself, as she sat down at his side. The kid looked at Asuka for a split second, only to stare at Rei’s smile yet again.

“I could not stop it, Asuka. I am sorry.”

But he could not cry, though his eyes were already wet from the very beginning. Maybe he had already cried everything that he possibly could, he was that miserable.  
Asuka remained crying as she screamed. She tumbled down, hugging her legs as tight as possible and shaking her head like crazy. It just couldn’t be, it wasn’t real.  
Shinji did want to help, but he was weak. He had no energy left, everything that happened in the last few moments was just surreal. It felt like living a nightmare, and maybe that’s because his whole life was indeed nothing but a very long-lasting nightmare. He could not want simply die, that was his curse. He had to feel everything, all the pain, all the guilt. So, he turned his head softly towards the girl. His lips separated slowly as he thought about something to ask her.  
“Asuka, how did it feel? To be part of humankind?”

She stopped crying, rolling to her side to have a look of his face. She wanted to spit acid into his eyes and rip his tongue off.

“What?” She asked back.

“You crawled away; you were part of instrumentality. How did it feel?” He asked once again, coming closer to her. He had no expression; he just didn’t know what to feel anymore.

She, on the other hand, felt pain and anger.

Asuka screamed and wiped her tears out, then proceeded to jump at Shinji and choke him. Shinji did not complain, he simply smiled. He deserves this.

“Do you want to know? Do you want to know how it feels to be inside of every single human, you son of a bitch?” She tightened the grip, to which Shinji answered with a cough.

“Yes, Asuka. I want to feel it. I change my mind; I want to be part of it.” The young boy closed his eyes and slowly hugged Asuka, who screamed in response.

“Shut up. Shut your fucking mouth up, you piece of shit.” She was crying again.

She pushed him to the ground once again, punching his face.

And then again, and again. Shinji did not complain, instead, he tried to talk to her.

“Asuka, how does it feel?”

She screamed, punching his face once again.

“Shut up! Please, just shut up.”

“It’s ok, Asuka.”

She stared at his face, there was a lot of blood mixed with sweat and tears. Then, she got up and looked around at the devastated world. Ayanami was still smiling. “What the fuck?”, she thought. “It’s his fault, and he thinks any of this is… fucking ok?”

She went back, crouching by Shinji’s side, taking a good look at his face once more.

“I know, I am ok with that. I am sorry.” He said, between coughs and hiccups, smiling again.

Asuka smiled back, and then stomped his throat five times, until he finally stopped breathing. She could swear that Shinji whispered her name as he died.

“You want to know how it felt to be inside of a human singularity, fucking freak?”

Asuka looked around, grabbing the sharpest rock nearby, cutting open his chest. She cried as she began to eat his organs in an act of pure hatred and disgust.

“This is how it feels. This is how it feels, you piece of shit.”

Then, she stopped, lying down by his corpse.

Asuka also cried as she threw herself at the creature that once was human kind. They still asked for help, but she was not the one who would answer their call. She felt like she needed help too, more than all of them. But she was also sick of it, she could not bare to be there anymore.

Rei was still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea i had this morning at work, it probably worked better on my mind........ but i'm pretty proud of the result! hope you guys like it.


End file.
